A vehicle is typically outfitted with a number of lamps or lights that provide illumination in certain areas. Certain lights may be mounted and configured to illuminate areas within the vehicle interior while others lights may be mounted and configured to illuminate areas exterior to the vehicle. Typically, the interior lights may illuminate areas that facilitate operator ingress or egress, or operation and control of the vehicle. The exterior lights may also facilitate operator ingress or egress, and may also be configured to illuminate other external areas. For example, exterior vehicle lights may provide forward illumination for lighting a path of travel, and rearward or side illumination for safety or providing an indication of a function, such as reverse indicator lights. In a work vehicle, exterior lights may also be provided for illuminating a work area, typically located forward of the cab of the work vehicle.